Suicidal Love
by Midnight-Kitsune11
Summary: Naruto becomes suicidal as all the hate he recieves begins to take it's toll on him. Who will save him? Warnings: yaoi, language and suicide attempt. I do not own the Naruto series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Naruto or the characters and the plot of this is purely made up. If I owned it I would be making episodes instead of writing fanfiction, wouldn't I?

Warnings: Suicide attempt, Yaoi, Language.

Reviews would be great. :)

Chapter One

'There he is. Sasuke Uchiha. My rival, my friend and the person I've fallen hopelessly in love with. That last one is known only by me of course. He would be disgusted, horrified and shocked and I would be rejected, mortified and heart broken. Telling him would do no good.' These were the thoughts filling Naruto's brain as his feet led him to team seven's meeting place. He's the first to arrive so he sits at the base of a tree and enters his mindscape to talk to the Kyuubi.

'Rival, friend, something more? What is it I want from him? I know I like him but if he doesn't like me like that i'll just get shot down. How do I know if he likes me? Should I just tell him and see what happens or should I wait and find out more first? I'll wait. I'll act as normal and try to find out if he likes me back. But how? Naruto Uzumaki, you cause me so much confusion without even knowing.' These were Sasuke's thoughts as he made his way to meet his team including the blonde that had been plaguing his mind.

When he arrived at their meeting place, he saw said blonde sitting under a tree not far from the bridge.  
>'Is he meditating? Naruto Uzumaki, meditating? What the hell is going on?'<br>Sasuke walked over to him and was about to poke him to get his attentionwhen he spoke.  
>"I know you're here. What do you want?" Naruto muttered, eyes now open.<br>"Just seeing if you''d fallen asleep as the chances of you meditating are slim to none, dobe." Sasuke replied casually.  
>"Well I was meditating actually Sasuke-teme and stop calling me an idiot!" Naruto shouted jumping to his feet, prepared for a fight, all thought of talking to the Kyuubi gone.<br>"But you are an idiot so why shouldn't I call you one?" Sasuke countered in his usual tone. Secretly he liked seeing Naruto like this, with all of his attention on him. That was the main reason why so frequently went to the effort of riling up the blonde ninja. There was of course the fact that he had to act normally around Naruto, and this was what he used to do, aswell.  
>"Teme!" Naruto yelled and flopped back down under the tree, pouting adorably in Sasuke's opinion.<p>

Okay, so that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it.  
>I currently do not have a beta for this story and do not particularly want to search through the masses to find one so would any of you readers like to be my beta?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Naruto or the characters and the plot of this is purely made up. If I owned it I would be making episodes instead of writing fanfiction, wouldn't I?

Warnings: Suicide attempt, Yaoi, Language.

Reviews would be great. :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and I hope you like this chapter too and another review would be nice. :)  
>To anyone who did not, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review this one. :P<p>

Chapter Two

'He called a me an idiot again. Really pisses me off when he does that. I get enough shit from the villagers and Sasuke's insults hurt ten times more. The villagers, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and all the rest of them, would they actually notice if I were gone? If I missed training would they even notice? If I were injured would they even care? I'd have to say no, I bet they wouldn't.  
>I was distracted from my musings by my pink-haired team-mate's arrival which included fan-girl squealing and unsuccessful (and loud) flirting with Sasuke. 'Did I really used to have a crush on her? She's so obsessive and weak and she may be smart but no amount of knowlege will help you if you can't fight. You'll be dead too soon for intellect to make any difference at all.'<br>_'Glad you finally agree, kit. Now, how long did it take you to realise that?'  
><em>'Shut up Kyuubi!' I mentally shouted at the demon.  
>An hour or so of Sakura fawning over Sasuke, much to my displeasure even though I knew Sasuke didn't like her, later Kakashi arrived in a swirl of leaves. (A shunshin.)<br>"You're late!" Sakura yelled at Kakashi.  
>All three turned to look at me questioningly when I did not shout with her.<br>I answered with a shrug and said "He's always late. There's no use shouting it everyday. Actually there's no point shouting it at all as I'm sure he's fully aware that he's late he just doesn't care."  
>While they still looked somewhat stunned at my use of common sense they noticed the calm tone of voice in which it was said and that only stunned them more.<br>'Naruto Uzumaki being sensible, logical and calm? What the fuck is going on?' They are probably thinking. Oh well. I'm not in the mood to jump around and shout and act like a little kid like I usually do. Everyone has their bad days and this just happens to be turning out to be one of mine. Again. I seem to be having them a lot lately.  
>"Alright," Kakashi announced, having recovered from shock, "today we have a mission. We are to paint a fence."<br>"Another D-rank! Come on! We can do better than this." I tried to persuade him.  
>"Naruto, the missions are given by the Hokage, I don't choose them. Plus you manage to mess up the D-ranks still." Kakashi explained.<br>'Yet another insult from my team.'  
>We trudged to our mission for another day of work that should be done by civilians. 'This is <span>so<span> not what ninja are trained for.' I thought bitterly.

Okay, hope you all liked it and I hope you take the time to review, even if it is just a few words or even if it is critisism as I can always use that to improve my writing.  
>I will probably update this story every 2 or 3 days.<br>I still do not have a beta so if there are any mistakes I apologise. If anyone wants to beta this story, just send a review for the story or a message to me from the link on my profile saying so.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Naruto or the characters and the plot of this is purely made up. If I owned it I would be making episodes instead of writing fanfiction, wouldn't I?

Warnings: Suicide attempt, Yaoi, Language.

Reviews would be great. :)

I'm trying to keep my updates regular and I think I'm doing quite well so far but I won't be able to update this again until at least Wednesday. :(  
>Sorry, I'll try to make chapter 4 extra long and interesting to make up for it.<p>

Chapter 3 (Naruto POV)

After a few hours of mind-numbing painting, we were free to return to our homes  
>'Home. Is it really a home or just an apartment? A home is somewhere you belong and do I really belong here? Actually, do I belong anywhere? There's no one waiting for me and no one would care if I weren't here. The person I love would hate me even more if he knew and the rest of the village hates me already.'<br>I walked to my apartment and went to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, I filled the kettle (A.N. do ninja have/use kettles?) and started the water boiling to cook some instant ramen. I ate my ramen, all morbid thoughts temporarily forgotten in favour of savouring my meal. Having finished my meal I headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Grabbing a towel, I stripped off and stepped under the warm water of the shower. I re-emerged from the steamed up bathroom about ten minutes later and pulled on some boxers and sweat pants and lay on my bed to sleep or more likely think.  
>'Is there really a reason for me to stay here? I train so hard to be Hokage but what's the point when everyone hates me? No one would accept me as Hokage. In fact is there any reason for me to even live anymore? Everyone's right. I'm loud, obnoxious and stupid. An idiot, just like Sasuke always says. He's right again. Damn him! How is he always right? He's smart, good looking and cool. Some people just get all the luck. I wonder if Sasuke would miss me if I died. Who am I kidding? Of course he wouldn't. No one would, except maybe maybe Iruka-sensei but the Kyuubi killed his parents so I doubt he would care that much. Maybe I should just die like I've been told to do so many times in my short life. Maybe I should.'<br>Then I fell asleep.

**~Suicidal love~**

(No POV)

Naruto was unusually quiet today and while it was a slight relief everyone also found it very unnerving. When Kakashi asked him what as up he just said it was nothing not wanting their false care and pity.  
>The day was spent training and Naruto was paired with Sasuke to spar. When they began sparring Naruto did not shout his usual smack-talk about how he was going to beat Sasuke and become Hokage or come at him directly and Sasuke had to admit (not out loud of course) that he was worried about the blonde.<br>"What's up with you, dobe?"  
>"Nothing." Was the blonde's muttered reply. No shouting, no challenges, no 'teme'. There was definetely something wrong and Sasuke knew that. What he didn't know was what it was. So while they trained Sasuke and Kakashi continued to wonder what was bothering Naruto while Sakura celebrated the peace that would no doubt be short-lived. She didn't know how wrong she was because while they were thinking these thing Naruto was thinking about how he would prefer to die. He figured when he died he would want it be in action as a ninja, honourably or in his sleep, painlessly. His thoughts the previous day had started him wondering why he kept himself alive and somewhere along that train of thought he had figured out that, without the goal of Hokage, he had no reason. That realisation had led on to many ideas about what he should do. He had narrowed his options down to continue living miserably or kill himself and do everyone a favour. The former would be simple though not pleasant while the latter may require some planning and so he had began his plan of how, when etc he would die. He had decided it would happen on their next day off.<br>When the day of training drew to a close and they were sent 'home', Naruto headed to the Ichiraku ramen shop and ordered a miso ramen. He ate quickly and moved on to another and another until he had eaten eight bowls of ramen and could afford no more. He placed the money on the counter and said goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame. Then he headed home, suicide plan repeating in his head. He reached his apartment and changed quickly and went to bed.  
>He fell asleep wondering when the next day off would be.<p>

I was told after my last chapter that longer chapters would be better so I have tried to make this longer. It is a couple of hundred words longer now than it was before. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Naruto or the characters and the plot of this is purely made up. If I owned it I would be making episodes instead of writing fanfiction, wouldn't I?

Warnings: Suicide attempt, Yaoi, Language.

Sorry for the wait, if anyone was actually waiting for it. I hope you were. I didn't want to make you wait any longer so I updated on my birthday. Anyway, read, review and enjoy the chapter. :)

Chapter four

Sasuke POV

When I arrived at the training grounds, I immediately saw that Naruto was already there as he stood out drastically in his orange jumpsuit. He was again sitting under a tree meditating.  
>'What's going on with him? He's been acting strange all week. Why won't he tell anyone about it?'<br>"Hey, dobe. What are you doing?" I asked, ignoring the part of my brain that was telling me that Uchihas do not worry about people and ask them what's wrong. Plus this wasn't just 'people', this was Naruto. My pride came second to Naruto.  
>"I'm thinking. Why? What does it look like I'm doing?" he retorted uncharacteristically.<br>"Thinking about what?" I enquired. I knew I wasn't acting like myself either but I didn't care, I wanted answers.  
>"What does it matter to you?" he spat.<br>"It matters becuase I want to know." I persisted, refraining from adding 'and because you are making me worry about you!' onto the end of the sentence.  
>"Well just because you're an Uchiha doesn't mean I'll tell you just because you want me to. It doesn't matter to you anyway so quit bugging me." Naruto replied.<br>"I'm not going to give up until you tell me." I insisted.  
>"Sasuke-kun!" I heard from behind me in a high pitched squeal that could only belong to one type of person.<br>'Fangirl. Oh great. As if she isn't bad enough usually now she's interrupting important conversations with Naruto.' I thought as I fixed a death glare on Sakura who was now hanging off of my arm. I shook her off, not at all gently, and sat down next to the abnormally subdued Naruto by the tree.  
>"Sasuke-kun. Why would you want to sit next to him? He's a dobe and he's so loud and annoying." Sakura whined.<br>I couldn't help but think that she had just given a rather accurate description of herself as opposed to Naruto as she had intended.  
>"Come sit with me." She practically begged.<br>"No." I said bitterly and prepared myself for Naruto to run to Sakura saying that he would sit with her while telling me not to be mean to Sakura but... it never happened. He stayed where he was and continued thinking while Sakura and I looked at him, shocked.  
>Just then Kakashi appeared in the clearing.<br>"Yo!" Kakashi greeted.  
>"You're late!" Sakura shouted and again Naruto did not join in.<br>"Eh... Err... Sorry about that. Just got lost on the road of life." Kakashi replied.  
>"Whatever. Just tell us what we're doing today." I said cooly.<br>"Today you all have a day off. Have fun!" he responded and shunshined away leaving only leaves falling slowly to the ground to show he was ever there.  
>I turned to see Naruto wide-eyed and the emotions showing on his face moved so fast I couldn't even keep up.<br>"Naruto?" I cautiously asked.

Naruto POV

'A day off? Today? So soon? Does this mean I'm going to die today? I decided to kill myself on the next day off so I guess I should do that. At least this means no more beatings and glares and insults from the villagers. It also means no more missions with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. It's so soon though and I have to admit, I'm scared. Should I do it today or should I wait? Wait for what though? It's not like I have any reason not to do it today. I have no reason to stick around.'  
>"Naruto?"<br>'I hear Sasuke's voice. Sasuke. I'll miss Sasuke. Should I tell him how I feel about him before I die or should I just never let him know? Should I leave a suicide note? To who though? No one will care anyway so why would they want a note?'  
>"Hey Naruto!" Sasuke shouts.<br>"What?" I mumble.  
>"You've been zoned out for about 10 minutes now. What's wrong with you? It's just a day off."<br>_'I'll kill myself on the next day off.'_  
>"Nothing. Not that it will matter soon anyway." I mutter.<br>"What won't matter? Why?" Sasuke queried.  
>"Doesn't matter." I replied. "Goodbye."<br>Then I quickly headed to my apartment.

It's not that long because i'm not very good at writing long chapters but i'm working on it. Plus I try to make up for it by updating quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Naruto or the characters and the plot of this is purely made up. If I owned it I would be making episodes instead of writing fanfiction, wouldn't I?

Warnings: Suicide attempt, Yaoi, Language.

Thanks a lot to the people who wished me a happy birthday in reviews yesterday. I had a very good day. :)

Now read, review and enjoy the story.

Chapter 5

(Naruto POV)

I sat in my cold, empty, run down apartment and thought about all that had happened in my short life in an attempt to either figure out a reason not to do this or give myself the courage to do it. I only managed the latter.  
>'The villagers hate me. They abuse me, verbally and physically.<br>The other kids avoid me, not knowing why.  
>My teachers ignore me, hating what I am.<br>My life depresses me, not being able to change it.  
>The one I love broke me, left my heart shattered without even knowing.<br>The one I love. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. He would never love me. His dream is to restore his clan, he couldn't do that with me even if he did like me. Not that he would. No one ever would, they haven't so far.'  
>These thoughts and regrets swirled in my mind as I looked down at the objects in front of me, the things that would end my life, my hell.<br>You see, comitting suicide is much more difficult when you contain the most powerful bijuu ever, the nine tailed fox, therefore it took quite a lot of thought to come up with a plan that would work.  
>He looked back down at the items. A pack of painkillers and a kunai. Then he grabbed the painkillers and took out twelve. Enough to kill a normal person but with the Kyuubi in him it was merely a distraction. While Kyuubi dealt with the drugs he could not also heal the kunai wound. A rare stroke of genius in his opinion. And so he proceeded to remove the drugs from their packet.<p>

**~Suicidal love~**

(Sasuke POV)

'Naruto was acting strangely today. I wonder what's wrong with him. Maybe I should have tried harder to find out earlier. Maybe I should go check on him. Yeah, I think I will. I'll check his house first, then the training grounds and then that ramen stand he always tries to drag me to.' So I changed direction to head towards Naruto's run down apartment.  
>When I arrived at my destination, I knocked on the door.<br>When I heard no reply I instinctively became worried.  
>"Naruto?" I enquired.<br>"Go away." Came the muffled reply.  
>"Naruto. Are you alright?" I asked becoming more worried by the second.<br>"Just piss off!" He shouted back.  
>This caught me off guard. The vulgar language and blunt response was very uncharacteristic of the cheerful, hyperactive blonde idiot I knew. This only served to increase my concern and suspicion that something was wrong with him. So I slowly entered his home and made my way in. What I saw shocked, terrified and upset me more than anything else save the slaughter of my clan by my brother to which it was equal. There in the middle of the room was a very surprised and seemingly high or drunk Naruto with cuts on his body, blood pooling around him, tears in his eyes and a kunai at his throat.<br>"Naruto?"

Pretty depressing chapter this time. More so than usual at least.  
>SasuNaruNaruSasu coming up in the next few chapters. :)  
>Thanks to everyone for reading.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Naruto or the characters and the plot of this is purely made up. If I owned it I would be making episodes instead of writing fanfiction, don't ya think?

Warnings: Suicide attempt, Yaoi, Language.

Reviews would be great. :)

I've almost finished writing this story now and there are only a few more chapters left to upload. :)

Chapter 6 (No POV)

"Naruto?" Sasuke croaked, his vocal chords seemed to have closed up when he saw the situation.  
>"What the hell are you doing?" The Uchiha shouted when he regained control of both his mind and body.<br>"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm killing myself and you are posponing my plans so if you don't mind would please leave or shut up." Naruto replied calmly albeit a little slurred from the drugs. He then moved the kunai to dig in to his neck and a small amount of blood began to drip down his skin and onto his t-shirt.  
>"Stop! Don't do it!" Sasuke shouted as he ran over and took the kunai from Naruto's hand, much to his dismay.<br>"Hey! Give that back! What the fuck shouldn't I do it?" Naruto yelled.  
>"Why? Isn't that obvious?" Sasuke retorted.<br>"No and there you go again. Always insulting me and putting me down, Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go and get another kunai and do it right now."  
>"Because I'll hate you if you do. I'll never forgive you."<br>"What? You already hate me, don't you?" Naruto asked, bemused.  
>"If you die, I'll die too. Maybe not literally but mentally, definetely. How could I live if I didn't see you every day, the one who cheers me up and gives me hope. You have no idea how much it pains me to see you, the person I love, surrounded by your own blood with a blade to your throat. Do you know how much that hurts me, Naruto?" Sasuke ranted, barely holding back tears.<br>"Pains you? The person you love? ME? What are you talking about? Why would you even like me let alone love me?"  
>'Oh shit. I did not mean to say that.' Sasuke mentally hit himself. 'Well, if this stops his stupid idea to... kill himself, I don't care if he rejects me, is disgusted by me or eve beats me up, it would be worth it if he stays alive.'<br>"Yes Naruto, I am in love with you."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Naruto or the characters and the plot of this is purely made up. If I owned it I would be making episodes instead of writing fanfiction, wouldn't I?

Warnings: Suicide attempt, Yaoi, Language.

Reviews would be great. :)

This chapter is ridiculously short, sorry but it is also my second chapter today so... yeah.

Chapter 7 (No POV)

"Yes Naruto, I am in love with you." The last Konoha Uchiha admitted, "I have been for a while now and before I say anything more, may I ask, does it disgust you?"  
>"Disgust me? Are you mad? You could never disgust me and you have no idea how relieved and happy I am to hear you say that." Naruto replied.<br>"Relieved? Happy? Why?" Sasuke asked, clearly confused.  
>"I'm relieved because that means you won't hate me for saying that I love you too. That's also part of the reason why I am doing this." Naruto confessed, gesturing to the blood surrounding him. "I thought you'd never feel the same and you would hate me if I told you." A blush made it's way onto his face and tears of joy and relief beagn to fall from Sasuke's onyx eyes as he ran forward and hugged the blonde tightly, not caring about the blood that was no doubt staining his clothes. Naruto hugged him back, almost desperately, clinging to him as though he was afraid he would suddenly stand up, tell him it was all a joke and laugh at him at any moment.<br>The former, he did. Sasuke began to stand up until he saw the utterly crushed expression on the jinchuuriki's face.  
>"Don't worry Naruto, i'm not leaving you. I'll stay with you for as long as you want. Just calm down and come with me please."<br>"Where to?" Naruto enquired.  
>"You're going to come and stay with me at my house away from all this and I don't want to leave you here alone." Sasuke answered gently.<br>"Oh. Okay." Naruto replied and he also stood up and he and Sasuke made their way to the door, and from there on to the Uchiha esatate.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Naruto or the characters and the plot of this is purely made up. If I owned it I would be making episodes instead of writing fanfiction, wouldn't I?

Warnings: Suicide attempt, Yaoi, Language.

Reviews would be great. :)

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Not much happens in this chapter but it tells what their reactions and opinions on the situation .

Chapter 8

Sasuke POV

'Wow! I can't believe this has happened. Naruto loves me too! And he's going to be living with me, in my house. Aah! That sounded kind of perverted. Damn you Kakashi-sensei for influencing us.' I mentally squealed... I mean grunted in a very manly manner. Uchihas do not squeal, mentally or otherwise.  
>I glanced over at the handsome blonde walking beside me, still not being able to believe that he loved me, it was unbelievable. He had a quizzical expression and looked as though he was torn between being happy or upset. It was understandable. He had been planning on ending his life to get away from it all and he was stopped but he also found out, like me, that the love he had was not unrequited as he had thought it was. I would be confused too. I decided it would be better to leave him to decide for himself for now, he had a lot to think about and I don't think interupting will do much good.<p>

Naruto POV

'What should I do? He said he loves me but how do I know he's not just messing with me? Maybe he just wants to confuse me and mess with my head for fun. How do I know I can trust him? In my experience, people are not trustworthy at all and they absolutely hate me. Why would Sasuke be any different?' I quickly looked across at him and saw that he was just looking straight ahead.  
>'It doesn't seem like he has an alterior motive for it. He hasn't been asking me questions to hear my, what i'm sure would be, embarrassed, nonsensical and probably highly amusing responses. He hasn't been watching me to see my bewildered, anxious and again probably amusing expressions. Wouldn't that mean he isn't doing this because he finds it funny but because he actually does care about me?' I blushed slightly at the thought that Sasuke might actually love me in return.<br>'I guess i'll just go with it and see what happens but I need to make sure I don't get my hopes up.' I decided and once again glanced over at the cause all of my confusion only to meet entrancing obsidian eyes that made my heart beat faster and my nervousness to increase ten-fold. 'This'll be harder than I thought.'

The time Naruto spends at Sasuke's house will be another story as it makes sense on it's own so it could be read separetely.  
>I will publish it soon and it will be called Living with Sasuke.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Until I tell you otherwise, I don't own Naruto.

This is the last chapter unless I write an epilogue but I may continue 'Living at Sasuke's' after this.

Chapter 11  
><span>No POV<span>

It had been four days since Naruto had begun living with Sasuke while they cleaned his apartment and in that time they had become a couple. Naruto's concerns about the sincerity of Sasuke's confession had been quickly forgotten as he had made no moves to intentionally embarrass or confuse the blonde. In fact he had been very nice to him and very considerate.

They had been working on Naruto's apartment for a while each day and it was now almost finished. While Naruto was glad that his apartment was restored, it even had a few things it didn't before since Sasuke thought his house was not good enough for him to be living in, he also felt sad to be leaving Sasuke's house. He would miss seeing Sasuke each morning and having friendly arguments about silly things like what they should have for dinner because Naruto wanted ramen and Sasuke did not. (A/N- Day 1 of my other story.)

His apartment was so lonely and boring, he wanted to stay with Sasuke but he didn't not want to annoy Sasuke or outstay his welcome. What if he asked and Sasuke just said that he did not want to live with the him any longer than necessary? Naruto would be very upset if that happened so he thought it better to just go back to his own house and only see Sasuke at training and maybe sometimes outside of team meetings.

Naruto, of course, did not know that Sasuke felt the same way but had decided to tell him anyway because he had learnt his lesson about not telling people what he thinks. Plus if he doesn't say anything he will be miserable anyway because Naruto will have left. There is a chance he will be disappointed either way so he figured it was worth a try.

On the day that Naruto was supposed to be moving back to his apartment, he was upset and Sasuke could tell. This boosted his confidence in what he was about to do.

"Naruto."

"Yes Sasuke?" Naruto asked in an obviously fake happy voice.  
>"Do you want to go back to your apartment?" Sasuke questioned, the serious tone surprised Naruto slightly.<br>"Err... yeah, of course." Naruto lied. Badly.

"Don't lie to me Naruto." Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke saw the shocked expression on Naruto's face and slowly moved closer to the blonde. He drew said blonde into a hug in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you but I love you and I don't want you to lie to me." Sasuke said softly.  
>"Sorry for lying. I don't want to go back. I want to stay here but I didn't know if you wanted me to and I didn't want to intrude or annoy you or make you change your mind and say you don't really like me after all. I don't want to be alone again Sasuke." He started crying and Sasuke hugged him tighter but let him carry on to get it all out and make him feel better.<p>

"I've always been alone and I've never had any other options before. No one's ever liked me before. Everyone always hates me so I couldn't figure out why you would like me so I thought maybe you were just messing with me but then you were so nice to me and I started to really enjoy living with you and I realised that I don't want to go back but..." Naruto trailed off into sobs.

"It's okay. I'm not going to leave you or make you leave and I could never just 'change my mind'. I love you and that will not change and I would never hurt you. There are so many reasons I like you; you're determined, strong and gorgeous, fun, happy and the most kind and generous person I know. That's just a few. I would love for you to live with me." Sasuke insisted.

"A-Are you s-sure?" Naruto sobbed.

"Yes, Naruto. I'm positive." Sasuke replied, smiling slightly in reassurance.

"O-Okay." Naruto was calming down so Sasuke loosened his grip on the blonde slightly.

"I guess we'd better start unpacking again then, eh?" Sasuke thought aloud.

Naruto nodded cautiously and, in Sasuke's opinion, adorably.

I might write an epilogue for this but I'm not sure yet.  
>If I don't then this is the end of this story.<br>Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favourited this story and thank you to everyone for reading it. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
